


Странный

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Action, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Марс часто встречал странных людей. Но этот был самым необычным.Охотники!АУ.





	

Вечерами в тавернах всегда бывало людно. И шумно — грубые мужские голоса то и дело прерывались звонким смехом подавальщиц. Пахло жареным мясом, свежей выпечкой и кисловатым ароматом эля и вина.  
Марс сидел в самом углу, натянув капюшон плаща на самые глаза. Он не любил привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, к тому же, будучи незаметным, было легче выслушивать сплетни. Правда, большая часть из них была неинтересной, но из потока людских откровений зачастую можно было выудить что-то важное.  
Однако сегодня можно расслабиться. Марс буквально этой ночью прикончил последнюю ведьму, проспал всё утро, а к вечеру спустился перехватить чего-нибудь. Звонкие золотые монеты — плата от шерифа городка за зачистку окрестных лесов — приятно оттягивали карман. Жареные ребрышки были сочными и буквально истекали соком и жиром, сидр отдавал терпкой кислинкой, а мягкий хлеб источал вкусный парок.  
Жизнь хороша.  
Марс сделал глоток из кружки и окинул зал ленивым взглядом. Его внимание привлек неизвестный тип, устраивающийся на небольшом возвышении в углу таверны. Туда обычно усаживались всякие странствующие певцы и прочие скоморохи, развлекавшие народ за ужин и ночлег.  
Люди тоже его заметили. Гул голосов усилился, а когда этот скинул капюшон, кое-кто даже присвистнул.  
Марс только хмыкнул в кружку. Молодой парень выглядел действительно необычно — бледная, почти белая кожа, очень светлые волосы, глаза в неверном свете коптящих свечей отливали краснотой. Странная внешность. Марс мог бы принять его за какого-нибудь колдуна, если бы встретил в лесу один на один. Он еще таких не встречал, несмотря на богатый опыт охоты за всякой швалью.  
Парень устроился на кривоногом стуле и вытащил из чехла довольно старую потертую скрипку. Он мягко положил ее на плечо и прикрыл глаза, положив смычок на струны. Марс фыркнул в свою кружку. Он видел немало странствующих певцов, но чтоб те так обнимались с инструментом…  
Парень медленно задвигал рукой со смычком. Голоса людей стихли почти мгновенно — и было от чего. Скрипка отозвалась медленной тягучей мелодией. Марс скривился — сейчас этот опять заведет какую-нибудь унылую балладу. И конечно же, о любви, причем о несчастливой. Хоть бы раз кто сыграл что-нибудь веселое…  
Однако парень молчал, продолжая тихо наигрывать на скрипке. Он закрыл глаза, на его лице застыло умиротворение. А мелодия все лилась и лилась — и Марс, как ни старался, не мог назвать ее заунывной.  
Скрипка издала последний звук и затихла. Юноша открыл глаза и растерянно моргнул, как будто только что выплыл из собственных мыслей. Люди смотрели на него, разинув рты — в общем, как обычно, когда слушали кого-то, кто умеет обращаться с инструментом. Уж в этом парню отказать было нельзя, хоть и играл он скучную нудятину.  
Однако через пару мгновений он, пару раз глотнув из поднесенной ему кружки, приложил смычок к струнам, и скрипка отозвалась какой-то веселенькой музыкой. Парень запел развеселую песенку, и люди загалдели, перекрывая его голос своими выкриками.  
Марс сморщился. В кои-то веки попался нормальный певец, у которого руки растут из нужного места, и голос на месте… а приходится выслушивать пьяные выкрики. И так башка уже трещала.  
Пора было сворачиваться и выступать. Марс кинул на стол пару монет и, закинув на плечо мешок, двинулся к выходу. Вещи у него были уже собраны, так что, выйдя из таверны, он свернул за угол и зашагал по дороге к лесу.

***

Когда солнце коснулось первым лучом линии горизонта, Марс посчитал, что можно начать искать место для ночлега. Он свернул с торной дороги и пошел напрямик через кустарник. Вскоре ему попалась довольно просторная полянка, мимо которой протекал какой-то мелкий ручей. Отличное место для ночевки.  
Марс скинул с плеча сумку и прислушался. Вокруг шумели деревья, но ветер был несильный, грозы можно не бояться. Да и крики птиц не давали усомниться, что ночь будет спокойной.  
Следовало собрать дров для костра. Марс пошел к краю полянки — там с деревьев, должно быть, нападал какой-нибудь бурелом. Но как только он нагнулся за первой веткой, до его слуха донеслись чьи-то голоса — и довольно близко.  
Только гостей еще не хватало. Марс сплюнул и аккуратно прополз под низким кустарником так, чтобы понаблюдать. Может, эти пройдут мимо.  
Отодвинув ветку, он вгляделся в быстро наползающую темноту. Совсем недалеко от выбранной им полянки стояли трое здоровенных мужиков в одежде без знаков. Значит, либо наемники, либо бандиты, коих тут в лесах немерено. А вот перед ними…  
Марс вздернул бровь, увидев того самого парня из таверны. Его светлые волосы почти светились в сумерках, так что не заметить его было трудно. Интересно, как это он так быстро оказался тут?  
Один из мужчин шагнул вперед, грубо хватая парня за локоть. Юноша нахмурился, положив руку на ухватившую его конечность. Он, видимо, пытался уговорить этих людей его не трогать. Марс только головой качнул. Нашелся вежливый. Сразу надо таким давать по…  
Мужчина вдруг заорал, сгибаясь пополам. Марс, раздумывавший было, вмешаться или молча уйти, даже не успел проследить за движением парня. Второй мужик, кинувшийся на подмогу, отлетел к дереву и сполз по стволу, пачкая его кровью из пробитого затылка. Третий же выставил меч перед собой, но отошел. Парень проводил его хмурым взглядом, не спуская с мушки арбалета — небольшого, но весьма угрожающего на вид.  
Марс присвистнул. Ничего себе пацан… Хотя чего удивляться-то — мало ли что могло приключиться в дороге. Хорошо если просто грабители, а то ведь и на другое любители находились.  
— Я знаю, что вы наблюдаете за мной, — юноша вдруг опустил арбалет и повернулся, глядя прямо на Марса. — Кто вы?  
Прятаться не было смысла. К тому же, Марс этим странным парнем заинтересовался. Так что он выпрямился и вышел из кустов.  
— Неплохая работа, — он кивнул на труп, валяющийся около дерева. — И часто такое?  
— Не очень, — юноша повесил арбалет на плечо и вздохнул. — Я не люблю причинять вред и убивать. Но иногда приходится.  
— Ну да, — Марс подошел поближе. Как он и думал, мужику уже ничем не поможешь — ну разве только оттащить его подальше, чтобы не вонял тут на дороге. — Марс.  
— Меня зовут Рафаэлло, — юноша неожиданно широко улыбнулся, и его лицо совершенно преобразилось. — Я рад нашему знакомству, господин Марс.  
— Господина себе оставь, — Марс взял мужика за руки и потащил на другую сторону дороги. Там очень удачно оказалась яма, куда скатился незадачливый бандит. — Пошли.  
Рафаэлло стушевался, но проследовал за ним на полянку.  
— Располагайся, — Марс махнул рукой на примятую траву. Рафаэлло опустил свою котомку рядом с его сумкой.  
— Я буду рад разделить с вами свой ужин и ночлег, — он немного застенчиво улыбнулся. Поневоле захотелось ответить ему тем же, однако Марс только кивнул и отошел в сторону. Следовало развести костер, пока еще можно было хоть что-то различить в надвигающейся мгле.

***

Как оказалось, Рафаэлло неплохо готовил. У него с собой оказалось вяленое мясо и какие-то сушеные грибы, а на поляне он надергал каких-то трав и кореньев. Похлебка получилась очень вкусной, да и отвар из трав тоже. Марс, конечно, украдкой кинул и туда, и туда по листику бессмертника — на яд проверить. Все было чисто, так что он сполна насладился горячим ужином.  
Рафаэлло зарделся от краткой благодарности.  
— Мне нечасто удается ночевать в компании, — он отставил свою кружку и тоскливо посмотрел в темноту. — А вам?  
— Не люблю шум, — Марс отхлебнул из кружки. — Предпочитаю работать в одиночку.  
Рафаэлло улыбнулся было, но потом приуныл. Он подтянул колени к груди и, обняв руками, уткнулся в них подбородком. Отблески костра расцвечивали его глаза ярким красным цветом.  
— Наверное, нам надо было похоронить этого несчастного, — спустя пару минут вздохнул Рафаэлло. — Он не заслужил такого отношения.  
Марс едва удержался, чтобы глаза не закатить.  
— Чего его хоронить, — отозвался он. — Сам нарвался.  
— Все равно не стоило бросать его так, — Рафаэлло совсем увял.  
— И что, ты хоронил всех, кого убивал? — со смешком спросил Марс. Он таких жалостливых еще не видел.  
— Ну да, — Рафаэлло слабо улыбнулся. — Я ведь совсем нечасто отнимаю жизнь. И считаю, что должен позаботиться о человеке после его смерти. Даже если он не заслужил этого своими свершениями при жизни.  
Марс покачал головой. Да уж, этот парень — выдающийся во всех отношениях. Откуда он только такой свалился на его голову? Ему бы в монастыре сидеть, псалмы учить и в хоре петь. А не разгуливать по лесу и прощать всякую человеческую мерзость.  
Марс растянулся на запасном плаще, пихнув под голову сумку. Он повернул ее так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до кинжала, положил рядом меч и закрыл глаза.  
В полусне ему послышался тихий нежный напев. Марс поплотнее смежил веки — приснится же всякая ерунда.

***

Судя по тому, как солнце светило в глаза, утро было далеко не раннее. Марс заворочался, пытаясь было уйти от света, а потом открыл глаза и резко сел, осматриваясь.  
Полянка была пуста. Странный парень по имени Рафаэлло исчез, будто его тут и не было. Даже трава на том месте, где он стелил себе вечером, была не примята, словно Марс один ночевал здесь. Единственное, что говорило о том, что этот Рафаэлло не приснился — наполненная чем-то горячим кружка и котелок, от которого тоже поднимался пар.  
Марс пожал плечами и придвинул завтрак к себе. Как и в прошлый раз, он проверил его на яд, но все оказалось чисто. А кроме того, еще и вкусно, и сытно.  
Вымыв котелок в ручье, Марс сложив посуду в мешок и принялся сворачиваться. Он обычно не раздумывал много о случайных попутчиках, с которыми его сводили бесчисленные дороги. Но этот парень… он был слишком странным.  
Закинув сумку за плечо, Марс привычно проверил снаряжение и оружие и вышел на дорогу. Непонятный парень по имени Рафаэлло растворился, будто его и не было. Ни следов в пыли на дороге, ничего.  
Марс сплюнул и пошел по дороге. К странным попутчикам он привык. Может быть, судьба сведет их еще раз.


End file.
